Day of Ethernity (battle)
by pororo90
Summary: #Untuk gudang fanfik sasuhina Indonesia 1st year/ kekuatan ini hanya membuat kita saling menyakiti. dimanakah kita dapat berjumpa, surgakah atau neraka?


Kamu tidak tahu, kekuatan ini.. hanya membuat kita saling menyakiti.

Api akan meniadakan air,

Air akan memadamkan api,

Dimanakah kita dapat berjumpa?

Surgakah? Atau Neraka?!

**The Cronicles Of Sasuhina :**

**Day of Ethernity**

**When the Devil meet the Angel**

**By: Pororo**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Standart warning applied **

**Genre: Supernatural & Fantasy.**

**Zona Empiral Area (ZEA)**

[Unlimited Time Zone.]

Bermain papan catur virtual membuat kedua orang itu mendesah bosan, Tsunade-sama mengintip rivalnya dengan tatapan jengah. Sedang Madara Uchiha menyembunyikan seringainya dibalik tangannya yang bertautan di tepan wajahnya.

"Hhhaaahh.. aku bosan," Keluh wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu sambil mengamati betapa tidak ratanya sapuan kuteks berwarna keemasan yang disemprotkan '_amazing box nail_' yang diiklankan oleh hologram-hologram yang sengaja dibawa oleh android berbentuk kupu-kupu yang selalu disebut sampah oleh Madara.

"Kenapa kita tidak bertarung dengan cara konfensional?!"

Dahi Tsunade berkerut, merasa permainan ini tidak terlalu buruk. "Taruhannya?" mata Tsunade berkilat.

Seringai mematikan diperlihatkan oleh Madara si Mata Merah. "Sebutkanlah.."

"_The Eyes Of Pandora, Your Eye.. My Majesty…_" ujarnya penuh antusiasme. Mata merah Madara adalah 'mata pandora' yang mampu melihat semuanya. Masa depan, masa lalu, mata yang bisa melihat semua hal yang ada di alam semesta.

Madara tidak mengendurkan senyum mematikan yang ia warisi dari Rikudo Sennin yang membuka seluruh galaxy. "Dan aku menginginkan _Blood of Ethernity_, darah keabadian.. _My Lady_" suaranya berat namun mantap. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

Tsunade suka tantangan ini.

~o0o~

Alkisah, di sebuah 'dunia asing' yang berbeda dari bumi, dimana kecanggihan teknologi merajalela. Mausia menganggap diri mereka sebagai dewa. Dari sekian banyak itu terdapar tiga tingkatan. Creator, Innovator, Legiumator.

Madara dan Tsunade merupakan Creator. Mereka menciptakan dimensi dan isinya, singkatnya mereka dewa di atas dewa. Madara bisa hidup abadi karena mata 'pandoranya' yang mampu membuat dia berpindah dimensi tanpa takut akan menjadi tua. Ia adalah sang waktu, sedang Tsunade pemilik Zona Khayangan (ZEA) dimana ia tidak pernah bisa tua karena darah keabadian yang diturukan langsung dari Sang Rikudou.

Rasa iri dan ketamakan membuat mereka mengirimkan 'inovator' terbaik mereka. Berlomba untuk menemukan sebuah kitab lama, The Ordeous. Keduanya tak lagi berseteru lewat papan virtual. Tapi mengirimkan mereka dalam sebuah dunia baru. Bernama Global X.

~ox0xo~

**Morpheous Town.**

[ Kota Lama]

Malam berkabut menyeliuti kota tua Morpheous, kota yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Namun sebuah peringatan disuarakan pagi ini. Para Legiumator bersiaga di penjuru kota. Perburuan baru saja dimulai. Gerbang ditutup, para legiumator merapalkan mantra. Melindungi _'firegate'_ gerbang cahaya dari serangan musuh.

Pria berjubah _broken white_, sang Nucleon Orph II bersiap di Central Parhelion Cave, sebuah ruangan di pusat dari kuil cahaya. Dia dikawal oleh beberapa legiumator tangguh. Dan ditangannya ada sebuah kitab lama. Kitab yang berisi takdir. Kitab yang mampu menjawab semua hal. _Grand prize_ untuk tiket menuju keabadian yang diincar dua orang Creator paling tangguh di galaxy ini.

**Andrea District**

[Distrik Andrea

sebelah timur laut Morpheous,

tempat para 'malaikat' dibangunkan.]

_Angel of soldiers_ adalah _private bodyguard_ yang telah ditakdirkan untuk melindungi para penjaga kitab. Mereka tidak diciptakan terpisah dari majikannya. Mereka ada karena majikannya ada. Mereka adalah bayangan, nyata, namun tidak bisa dipilih. Nucleon Orph II adalah pewaris kedua dari generasi Olsten Orph. Terlahir dari darah campuran antara peri dan innovator (dewa level dua), maka pilihannya hanya pada klan Hyuuga. Dan Hyuuga Hinata, si peri salju menjadi '_private angel_' dari sang Nucleon.

Mantra-mantra berwarna ungu menerobos masuk. Bentuknya menyerupai sebuah cahanya LED, melesat dan membentuk symbol sulur yang menghadirkan ornament serupa angsa putih keunguan. Cahaya itu berputar dan membentuk tabung berdiameter dua setengah kaki, perlahan bertebaran pixel-pixel berwarna serupa batu kecubung. _The Amethys lights_ membentuk seorang malaikat bersayap transparan, perempuan anggun yang membawa elemen air. Hinata.

_pion of Tsunade, _beauty of icy violet_ : HINATA_

**Aeris Spesial Zone**

[Zona Khusus Aeris, zona kematian. Negeri para bandit.

Sebelah utara kota Morpheous.

Tempat para 'pemberontak' dilahirkan..]

Si mata merah yang lain terlahir dari sifat angkuh dan kesepian. Ia terbuang, dan mencoba menarik perhatian dengan menjadi 'bandit'. Uchiha Sasuke mencoba eksis, menjadi '_brain_' untuk penyerangan Global X. dan pria yang terlahir dari api neraka ini memang hot dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia mencolok secara fisik. Dan memiliki seringai yang mampu melelehkan para gadis dengan tingkat 'kebekuan' hati yang bahkan bisa membekukan sebuah gunung di Antartika. *Ya setidaknya itu yang bisa digambarkan imaji lebay author.

Mata merah ini, konon merupakan sempilan dari Madara. Ia bisa mengendalikan waktu, namun terbatas oleh ruang. Bayangkan sebuah vampire dengan sayap imajiner berwarna pearl black, yang tiba-tiba muncul karena berkumpulnya aura hitam dari dalam dirinya. Ia adalah elemen api abadi. Tempatnya di neraka. Ia terlalu kuat. Dan mematikan, sanggup membakar apapun.

_pion of Madara, _the red eye 'fire' of hell_ : SASUKE_

~0xox0~

_-the distance of the heaven and hell are the judge of the God, anonym-_

**Perbedaan surga dan neraka adalah pengadilan Tuhan, anonym.**

Pasukan Sasuke masuk dalam Morpeous setelah tenggelamnya matahari, memanfaatkan kelengahan dari pergantian Legiumator. Bola cahaya berwarna hitam pekat itu hanya muncul beberapa detik, membawa pasukan bayangan atau _Shadow of the death _milik Sasuke. Mereka, semakin dekat kepada kuil cahaya,

Sementara itu bola cahaya yang lain juga muncul, berwarna putih keunguan, tepat berada di depan Parhelion Cave. Seorang '_private angel_' turun. Sayapnya yang transparan berkilauan. Dan hawa sejuk menyeruak, dari kakinya yang mungil dihiasi sepasang '_phore shoes_' sebuah sepatu yang ditenun dari rambut para unicorn, sepatu itu mempunyai kekuatan magis untuk menyerap sesuatu. Termasuk sentuhan kulit Hinata yang sanggup membekukan apapun..

Olsten Orph II yang memiliki nama asli Kakashi Hatake tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Hinata berlutut, sampai sang Nucleon, raja kota memerintahkan ia untuk bangkit. Tidak ada acara jabat tangan, karena Hinata bisa membekukan apapun yang disentuhnya..

~0xox0~

Malam ini, tampaknya Morpheous akan menjadi area pertarungan. Apakah, The Ordeous sampai ke tangan Sasuke? Madara telah menjanjikan kekuatan abadi untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang haus akan pengakuan menganggap ini adalah pilihan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Baginya kekuatan ini memberikan dia hidup yang baru. Hidup sebagai Raja..

Sedang Hinata berjuang membangun sebuah tembok es mengelilingi Kuil Cahaya, menyenandungkan lagu yang berisi mantra penolak. Ia telah mengirimkan rintik salju, bukan salju biasa, tapi salju yang bisa membekukan semua kebencian.

Pasukan shadow of the death telah menghabisi kepala serdadu terakhir, sampai salju berwarna ungu perlahan turun.. terdengar nyanyian merdu dari ujung benteng es. Sasuke dengan lantang menyerukan para shadow untuk menghancurkan benteng es.

"Hancurkan semua! " ujarnya angkuh.

Arch on stoy aup..

[and the story was goes..]

Aund ore gerch ach ou souch ach ore sayyu

[When the dark come and eat the lights]

Para shadow terus menggempur pertahanan es Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai. Matanya berkilat merah, ia melepaskan sarung tangan Ultra9. Mengeluarkan energy api hitam dari tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti ketinggian benteng mencair. Tapi mungkin Sasuke melupakan beberapa hal kecil, bahwa air akan memadamkan api..

Para shadow merasa kekuatannya melemah, meteka merasakan hawa dingin membalut sedikit demi sedikit, seperti sumbu terhadap air, menjalar dan terus menggerogoti kemampuan mereka. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa kekuatan ini begitu rapuh namun mematikan, seperti nyanyian mantra Hinata..

Koro moz un'euphrey..

[You may be don't understand,]

Hinata mengernyit, menahan sakit di jantungnya, kekuatan hitam Sasuke mulai mencairkan es yang berasal dari chakranya. Kekuatan Sasuke begitu familiar, seolah ditakdirkan anti dari kekuatannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menyanyi lagi, berharap semoga Sasuke terbius oleh mantra nyanyiannya,

Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya mulai menembus tabir es hinata, tapi aia merasakan perasaan ganjil yang familiar. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kekosongan, "Ini semua omong kosong!" desisnya.

Qua weou uch bour..

[Why we should be fighting..]

Suara indah yang tampak sendu masih mengalun,

Para shadow berjatuhan tidak kuat menahan aliran kekuatan Hinata, membuat sasuke geram,

"Tadak akan kubiarkan!" ia berteriak lantang, energy hitam menguar dari badannya yang dibalut jubah hitam, matanya merah menyala, menampilkan pupil geometri yang unik,

Hinata terus menahan kekuatan yang dahsyat itu, ia memikirkan bahwa Olsten Orph II berada di dalam kuil. Memastikan junjungannya aman, ia wajib melindunginya. Air matanya menetes, bisakah ia bertahan hingga fajar datang?!

Energy hitam berkumpul menyelubungi sang 'master' dari neraka, membentuk sebuah sayap berwarna hitam, sayap yang elastic, seperti kelelawar, ia mengeluarkan kusanagi dari dalam sarungnya, dan dengan kekuatan penuh menerjang dinding yang susah payah Hinata buat.

Veir ore lowe weion..

[Then the snow was drops,]

Nyanyian itu masih terdengar, bersama gemuruh retak dinding pertahanan Hinata. Di antara celah itu terdapat cahaya menyilaukan putih keunguan. Sang iblis memincingkan mata sejenak. Menikmati kerapuhan es yang mulai lebur terkena serangannya.

Sasuke berhasil membuat lubang yang cukup besar di dinding pertahanan Hinata. Menatap lurus kepada peri yang terbalut pakaian berwarna ungu lembut. Ia merasakan asing yang aneh. Ada sakit di dadanya ketika menatap wajah peri rupawan, musuhnya, sepenuhnya otaknya terjaga. Ini adalah pengaruh mantra. Ia membuat selubung gelap yang memayungi dirinya. Ia perlahan melangkah maju, yang membuat Hinata waspada dan siap dengan kuda-kuda. Pertempuran tak dapat terelakkan.

Zoew in siuch..

[With my tears..]

Mata merah itu menghujam mata pucat sang peri, sebuah distorsi mengelilingi keduanya. Membuat letusan-letusan di sekitar medan pertempuran. Distorsi ini menghancurkan dinding dan banguan Morpheous. Sebuah bom kasat mata baru saja meledak dan menimbulkan kehancuran. Hanya karena mata bertemu mata. Nyanyian terus berlanjut dari bibir mungil sang peri,

Veir ore ollieste surcght aeitch koro ournent,

[Then the holly heaven take your answer,]

Oppheix koro ou'cuzft

[What you will chose,]

Sasuke mulai muak terhadap mantra peri ini. Meski ia tak mengerti bahasa para '_angel_' tapi ia merasa sesak dan sakit menghujam di dadanya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan di kusanaginya, mengayunkan sepenuh tenaga pedang yang membawa kemenagan untuknya. Sabetan pertamanya mengenai pelindung cahaya hinata, membuat dia menggeram dan marah yang amat sangat, pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannnya, "_mengapa_?"

Hinata tetap bersenandung, melanjutkan mantra yang belum selesai.

Jei a volkter zoew ore sephiroth

[being a traitor with the lonliness]

Sasuke tersentak, mundur beberapa angkah, karena es Hinata perlahan menghalangi langkahnya, ia menebas segala es yang muncul di sengala penjuru. Ketika permukaan kusanaginya berhasil menebas es Hinata, ia menyadari sesuatu. Semakin banyak ia memotong, semakin banyak pula es yang menyerangnya. Hari ini ia belajar, bahwa menghancurkan sesuatu sama seperti kau membuat sesuatu juga.. pecahan es yang berbentuk jarum berputar karena angin yang dihembuskan Hinata, membentuk topan es yang menyerang Sasuke.

"Aarrggghhhh!" amarah sasuke memuncak, sayapnya menelangkup melindungi dirinya, ia menghebuskan hawa api yang menyala membakar apapun. Es dan api bertemu. Kobaran api Sasuke terus membesar, menimbulkan distorsi lain yang menghancurkan udara. Dan ledakan besar tak terhindarkan,

"Buuuummm, Duarrrrr!"

Ledakan ini membuat Hinata terpental, Sasuke terpental juga, tapi secepat kilat ia bersalto menopang tubuhnya yang terjatuh berlutut dengan kusanaginya. Sementara sang peri terbaring, namun dengan badannya yang terlihat rapuh ia justru bangkit perlahan, merentangkan tangan dan membuat dinding es kembali.

"Tch! Ini belum berakhir." Sasuke bangkit menyemburkan api pekat yang mampu melelehkan apapun, Hinata terus berjuang, bertahan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, beberapa goresan yang tadi tidak tampak, kini perlahan muncul, dari celah sayatan itu perlahan berwarna merah. Cukup membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Ia merasa berada di gerbang kemenangan..

Sementara itu Olsten Orph kedua melihat semuanya dengan 'mata yang lain' ia ingin memabantu namun beberapa pengawal yang lain menahan lengannya,

"Tidak Tuanku, anda tidak bisa ke sana"

~0o0~

Sementara itu di tempat yang jauh dari global X,

Tsunade memutar matanya kesal, rupanya Sasuke tidak mudah dikalahkan, namun begitu ia percaya, peri pilihannya bukan peri yang lemah, anak buahnya yang satu itu bukanlah peri sembarangan. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh misteri, sebuah ide yang cemerlang membanjiri kepalanya.

Madara terkekeh melihat HInata yang tersudut, kemenangan berada di tangannya. Ia selalu bangga terhadap iblis yang a pelihara. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara terakhirnya yang sebagai mata merah. Kelak ia akan menjadi Yang Agung. Ia merasa kebahagiaan sedang memayungi dirinya..

~0o0~

Hinata berdiri meski dengan tubuh yang terluka, merentangkan tangannya lagi. Sasuke menerjang, menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Hinata menyilangkan tangan di depan jantungnya, membuat perisai karena tahu kemana arah serangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, menghunuskan kusanaginya, Perisai Hinata mulai retak, Sasuke merasakan sesak di dadanya, cairan merah juga meleleh melalui bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin. Hinata tak bisa menahan mual di dalam perutnya, cairan pekat berwarna merah juga lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Kusanagi mengoyak sarung tangan Ultra7 yang dikenakannya. Membuat ujung pedang Sasuke bersibrobok dengan kulit pucat Hinata. Ini keuntungan, tapi juga kutukan.

Es dengan cepat menjalar melalui pedang, mejadi konduktor, Sasuke merasa dingin memeluknya. Ia mengaktifkan mata merah kehitamannya, membakar segala hal yang berhubungan dngan es, api hitam mulai menjilati kekuatan Hinata. Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat sebuah kekuatan lain masuk. Mengunci dimensi. Dan membekukan waktu.

~0o0~

Olsten Orph II berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang bertarung. Mereka merasakan ia mendekat, tapi tak dapat bergerak. Matanya tertutup sebelah, yang terbuka hanya 'mata merah yang lain' dan ia tersenyum,

"Jika sesuatu yang kubawa hanya menuai kehancuran," Kakashi atau Olsten Orph II mengeluarkan buku berwarna oranye dari balik jubahnya. Lalu meneluarkan sebilah senjata lain yang tak pernah terpikirkan, _centrino uphre_, belati yang terbuat dari kristal pelangi,

Mata Sasuke melebar, jika Kakashi memiliki _centrino uphre_ berarti dia adalah dewa level satu. Dan seketika ia merasa dikelabui Madara.

Ketika ujung centrino mengenai Ordeous yang terjadi adalah ledakan dasyat dan kegelapan merambati alam semesta..

~0xox0~

**What mean of The Ordeous?**

**Just a book which hopes whith in**

**Rest in your deeply hearth,**

**It's giving,**

**whole things you may choose..**

[Apa itu Ordeous]

[Hanya sebuah kitab berisi sebuah harapan]

[yang terkubur dalam hatimu,]

[ia mengabulkan,]

[hal yang ingin kau pilih..]

Dan Sasuke tenggelam di sebuah dimensi asing yang kelam, yang berisi tiga pintu. Dan ia membuka pintu pertama..

~0xox0~

Ia terbangun di sebuah kasur empuk, ranjang ini membuatnya nyaman. Ada aroma _lavender_ yang menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya resah,

"Bangun _Anata_," suara yang merdu membutnya menoleh,

Matanya terbelalak, sang peri menyunggingkan senyum yang manis, membuatnya tak kuasa menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya,

Sang suara mendekat, manyibak selimut Sasuke. Meraih dengan lembut telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Tangan yang lembut itu membimbing tangan Sasuke meuju perutnya. Sasuke mengerjap,

"Akan ada malaikat baru di sini.."

Sasuke tersenyum, ada perasaan lega dan haru. Dan ia memeluk gadis itu,

BLAST!

Ia memeluk kekosongan, hitam pekat membawa ia tersungkur pada dimensi yang lain, ia bangkit meraih pintu kedua,

~0xox0~

Di pintu itu ia terdampar di padang lavender yang luas. Ia merasakan angin membeli wajahnya, langannya menjulur seolah menjangkau sesuatu. Menjangkau pundak sang Dewi yang hendak terbang. Namun beberapa orang menyergapnya. Mencekal bahunya. Mengikatnya, menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat yang panas membara,

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Mana ku tahu!" Ia merasakan panas yang membakar dadanya. Sebuah pukulan bersarang di dadanya yang telanjang.

"Karena kegelapan tidak bisa disandingkan dengan cahaya, kau tidak bisa bersatu.."

Amarah Sasuke memuncak, memutuskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya, menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkan apapun di depannya. Dan setelah selesai, hanya menyisakan bangkai-bangkai yang teronggok. Ia tersenyum iblis, rasa sepi mengajarkan ia untuk diakui..

_ternyata potongan ingatannya yang sekarang, dimana ia disebut dengan iblis_

Ia berjalan,menuju kegelapan, ketempat dimensi yang mulai terasa biasa untuknya. Ia menuju pintu ketiga,

~0o0~

Ia membuka mata, yang ada di hadapannya adalah keindahan surgawi. Para dewa dan dewi berjalan berpasangan, dan ia sendirian berjalan menyusuri tangga pelangi. Matanya yang tajam menelisik, mencari kepingan hatinya yang berwarna ungu. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha sabar ketika pencariannya belum juga mempertemukan mereka. Sesosok ayu yang bersenandung dibawah sebuah pohon rindang membuatmu melengkungkan senyum tulus. Kau mendekatinya, lalu mengulutkan tangan.

Seketika Sasuke menyadari, betapa ia dipisahkan dengannya. Sebuah alasan membuat Sasuke murka, karena ia dewi, dan dia iblis. Lalu ia di buang, karena kecerobohannya yang membuat surga ternoda. Sasuke takkan bisa berbuat apapun, karena di surga kekuatannya tak berguna. Sasuke hanya sebuah api yang berada di sumbu lilin. Begitu rapuh tanpa kekuatan.

Sasuke melihatnya terkurung di menara es, dan membuat hatinya sakit..

~0o0~

Sasuke terdampar lagi ke masa sekarang,

Melihatnya terkapar di tangannya sendiri. Sasuke meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya. Panas tubuhnya membakar Hinata,

Dingin tubuhnya, memadamkan api Sasuke,

Kamu tidak tahu,

kekuatan ini.. hanya membuat kita saling menyakiti.

Api akan meniadakan air,

Air akan memadamkan api,

Dimanakah kita dapat berjumpa?

Surgakah? Atau Neraka?!

Matamu terbuka, hatimu terasa sakit, ia berbaring di dekapanmu. Di tempat asing yang mungkin bernama bumi, tanpa kekuatan. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ohayou _Anata_.." ia bergumam,

Hatinya menghangat, Sasuke dengan kekuatannya, kekuatan Hinata dan Ordeus membawamu pada pintu pertama,

Senyumnya kembali terbit,

"Ohayou mou, Hinata.." kau memeluknya lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya.

**_THE END_**


End file.
